The Balloons
by Aoi Sendo
Summary: It's a REALLY old summary I found while cleaning my room and decided, meh what the heck. Hi no Kuni takes matters into her own hands and helps Naruto make some friends. (Hopefully I will find a way to insert the Holy Log into this story.)


The Balloons

_Sum: When Naruto is feeling lonely the spirit of Hi no Kuni decides to help a child of her sister country, and gives him directions on how to make long distants friends. Narugo Kimigaa ShiOC-OC KibaOC ChojiOc ShikafemHaku AnkoZabuzaTsume SasuHina ItaHana _

_(Alive Uchiha's{So Sasuke is a little shy} Um also the whole Kiri massacre by Kyuga's alreaedy happened and Haku is already with Zabuza, also pretend like Juuga met up with Kimimaro before they met Orochi. Everyone is near Naruto's age)_

Chapter One: Making Friends

Naruto sat on the swings alone waiting for one of the other childeren on the playground to ask him to play, looking around he saw a little girl in a green dress with long brown hair, pale skin, and sky blue eyes. When she turned around and began walking towards town he felt the need to follow her, cautiously, he did. He soon found her pointing across the street to a shop with a sign that said, "CONTEST! If you can guess the number of noodles in a ramen cup you win four 'Balloon Friend' kits." Turning to the see-through-ish girl he asked, "You want me to enter the contest?" Turning to him the girl nodded with a smile, shrugging he walked inside and asked to do the contest, the man brought out the ramen cup and instantly Naruto knew the cup had 392 noodles, saying so the aged man smiled and laughed handing him four balloons and a box, before he left the employees wished him luck. Smiling he left and noticed the girl was walking away again. Following her once more he didn't notice the shop disappearing.

Following her to his Jiji's office, he looked her in the eyes and got the feeling that his grandfather figure would know what to do. What past the busy secretary he knocked on the door, hearing permission to enter from the Hokage he entered and saw five woman sitting in chairs near the hokage. Curling into himself at the curious gazes of the women, he climbed into his Jiji's lap unknowingly make a cute picture for the ladies to coo over later. "I'm not interupting, am I jiji?" "No these ladies are waiting for their husbands to come for a meeting and I fear that won't be for awhile, what do you need Naru-kun?" Hiruzen said looking curiously at the box and four balloons, "A pretty girl showed me something called 'Balloon Friends' and she told me that you would know what to do." The aged man laughed, "I haven't done one of these in years, here's what you do." The man looked much happier than he felt an hour ago.

The ladies helped set the balloons off and spent the rest of the time waiting for their husbands getting to know the little ball of pure happieness, when the men walked in they saw their wives getting their hair braided in complicated designs by ANBU and the villages Priah, "No, you cross _here_ so later this strand doesn't need to be crossed with this one. Seriously I heard ANBU were elite and knew everything about anything. Apperantly braiding isn't one of the categories." To that one of the ANBU responded, "I seriously doubt doing hair can be mixed with Shinobi life," Naruto gave the ANBU an are-you-stupid look, "People tend to go to four places to vent their fustrations. The gym, the bar, the nail places, and the hair cutters. The gym they go to vent physically, but to the other three they tend to spill more secret then they attend because achohol can relax the mind, and the others are like therapists with an upside. Why do you think those places get regular security checks? It's not for shits and giggles that's for sure." The Hokage was silently laughing at how schooled his ANBU were getting by a seven year old.

The Snake Anbu looked at the kid, "You can't be serious," "I used to clean a barbors floors for some extra cash, and a lot of ANBU go their to talk to him cause he's a veteran. I heard a lot of things that ANBU have to do to finish a mission, most feel like the world will know what was kept a secret and call them monsters. When they don't the ANBU's feelings become mixed and blurred till the only thing that they're holding onto it a small string of hope that what they're doing is right and they're dead family won't hate them for what they've done." The more he spoke the more the boy started to age in their eyes, then the "spell" was broken by one of the ANBU asking if they were doing it right, looking over to they're side the boy congradulated the ANBU with a big smile and said, "I heard from my barber friend that the two quickest ways to a lady's heart was massages and they're hair, I find the best way is their hair. It always makes ladies smile when you let them feel their beauty." And like that he returned to his flower garden self.

The men cleared their throats and asked if the meeting would begin... after the ladies had their hair done of course. Looking over to them Naruto looked surprised, "Lord Hyuuga, Lord Yamanaka, Lord Nara, Lord Akamichi, and Lord Haruno! Nice to see you five again, We're almost done," after pinning their hair he handed flowers and fake jewels around to the ANBU and instructed them on how to pin them in. The men would all later thank the boy for putting the apperantly aphrodisiac flowers in their wives hair.

-In Kaze no Kuni, Suna-

A small boy with red hair and green eyes held a teddy bear with one hand, and a small letter conected to a popped balloon, when he read the last part of the letter he smiled and went to go ask his uncle for paper and pencils.

-In the small vilage of ShiroSabaku-

A boy with dark green eyes with black hair, watched as his silver haired friend climbed up the cactus without hurting herself to get to the letter. After the two read it they told their other two friends and they told their father, and their father told them to go with the next caravan to Konoha. 'For this boy's heart wants friends, and the heart wants are needs.'

-Near Kiri-

Two boys with ragged clothes found two letters on the ground, the paler one already knowing how to read, read the identical letters out loud. Deciding to find this 'Konoha' they set out to find the directions.

**Short chapter I know, but I wanted to get the general idea down.**

**Now I will be having four OC's enter this story as you probably have already figured out(This is were most people say No Shit,) They will be a Jinchuuriki named Kuroshi Haoru, Shikyo Unari, Takai Hone, and Takai Houkou. **


End file.
